


Stones and Their Meaning

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Finn and his husband discuss their diadems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stones and Their Meaning

Poe tilted his head to the side as he looked at the slender diadem. The reddish metal that formed its body was twisted to resemble vines, small chips of red stone set between the "branches". In the center there rested a single green stone, shaped like a large leaf on its side. "I wear this?" he asked.

"As my consort, yes," Finn nodded. The prince of Artorias smiled as he shrugged, taking the diadem from his husband. "It kind of looks like mine," he said.

"Except yours has a green and brown stone in the center," Poe said, looking at said stone.

"It's called a Tree Heart. It represents what I am."

Poe smiled as he considered this. "It suits you," he said with a shrug.

Finn smiled, placing the diadem on Poe's head. He kissed him on the lips, hugging him around his neck. "Well...I think yours suits you too."

"Yeah? What's it mean?"

"Love's Heart. My people exchange them during courtship when feelings are shared between them."

Poe blushed, bowing his head as he looked down at the floor. "Oh wow..." he mumbled.

Finn laughed, hugging him tight.


End file.
